


【难迦马】渎神者的王座

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: 3p, M/M, 难迦马 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 特异点俱卢的难迦马番外2，保险起见，请不要代入正剧……
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Kudos: 3
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【难迦马】渎神者的王座

攻破楞伽城后，庆功的宴会一直持续到半夜。待难敌从案上醒来，与自己饮酒高歌的王公贵族们早已散去。想必再过不久，还在处理军务的阿修(马嘶小名)和罗泰耶便会来找他。  
他本应等着两位友人，但浓重的醉意却让他忍不住想要出去走走。不知不觉间，自己已经绕过庭院内的祭坛，迷迷糊糊地来到了楞伽的宫殿。  
在宫殿的正中央，摆着一个闪耀的王座，扶手由两头雄狮组成，这正是十首王罗波那曾经坐过的地方。因陀罗耆特复活以后，这个地方被修复，并且一直在打理，只可惜那位魔太子想要复兴罗刹一族的执念毁在了自己这个小魔头手里。  
难敌冷笑了一声，将侍从们支开，随后只身一人端着杯中的美酒，大摇大摆地向罗波那的王座走去。他仰靠在十首王号令三界的地方，抬头望着如同星空般镶满各色宝石的天花板，在那中间是一面如同明镜的穹顶，一切都如梦似幻。  
一个不受诸神眷顾，从一出生起便被当做祸世灾星的魔童，竟也会走到这一步，产生高处不胜寒的错觉？  
“吾友，为何独自来此？城中若还有刺客……”  
“罗泰耶，过来陪我一会。”  
罗波那毕竟是罗刹王，体型与人类不同，他的王座要容纳两人并不难，但盎伽王却还是止步于王座前，欣赏着友人坐在王座上悠然自得的模样。  
他的挚友带着幽界与人界的战士击退了楞伽的罗刹，立下了不亚于圣者的功绩。能看到这一天，盎伽王已经心满意足。  
虽然有人说楞伽的统治者只是从一个魔王变成了另一个。但友人从未把那些酸溜溜的闲言碎语放在心上。  
“怎么了，罗泰耶……不陪我坐着吗？”  
“坐在这里的曾经是三界之王。现在，这个位置属于你了，我由衷为你感到高兴。”  
罗泰耶的声音里确实有发自内心的欢喜，但不知为何，难敌竟隐隐嗅到了一丝不安，仿佛这个止步于王座前的身影随时会转身离去。  
难敌深深凝望着那张清冷的面孔，那双琥珀般的眼睛仿佛要将眼前的太阳之子永远锁住，可是，又有什么能够锁住火焰呢？  
“过来。”  
他放下了酒杯，低沉的声音既像是命令，又像是恳求。太阳之子虽然不明白刚刚还志得意满的友人为何突然阴沉了起来，但仍旧走上前去。  
“怎么了，善敌？”  
他俯下身，紧贴着他的额头，暗金的眼睛与他四目相对，像是在安抚一个沮丧的灵魂。难敌的双眼因醉意有些迷离，借着酒劲，他一手勾住太阳之子的后颈，另一只手将他拖向了王座。若是平日里，盎伽王绝不会这么轻易失去平衡，唯独在难敌面前他总是会卸下防御，而他的友人也总会利用这点做出任性的事。  
“吾友……唔？！”  
沾满酒气的双唇猝不及防地锁住了他的声音，将他的唇舌搅乱，激烈的交缠让太阳之子根本无法呼吸，任由胡闹的小魔头将他的双腿也拽到了王座上，待他脸上因缺氧而泛红才肯让他喘口气。  
“你的伤……让我看看。”  
难敌让跪坐在王座上的友人倚靠在自己胸前，右手在披风底下轻抚着他的后背，温柔中带着难掩的执著与欲火。  
“已经痊愈。不必担心……”  
“怎么可能不担心……那家伙把你的骨头都打碎了！”  
当太阳之子浑身是血地走出废墟，难敌甚至产生了将那位罗刹王子五马分尸的念头……若非因为罗泰耶十分敬重他的对手，他可不介意再背一个暴戾的恶名。  
“纵使粉身碎骨，我也会为你赢得胜利。”  
“谁要你粉身碎骨了……”  
难敌小心翼翼地描摹着友人后背上那块曾经被打碎的蝴蝶骨，很快，这看似温柔的举动便变得不安分起来，他的手指沿着消瘦的背脊滑下，越发接近禁地，压抑的喘息如同一只饥饿的野兽。  
“真的已经痊愈？”  
“吾友若不信，可以自己查看。”  
“哈……你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
难敌嗤笑一声，一口叼住了友人的脖颈，热切的吮吻沿着下巴，喉结，一路直下，隔着单薄的黑色战衣用舌尖摩挲着太阳之子胸前的敏感之处，长茧的指腹勾勒着肋骨的轮廓，肺部的每一次扩张，逐渐紊乱的呼吸与加快的心跳声都比最美的乐声还令人沉醉。  
“你该不会……想在这里……唔——”  
“就在这。”  
难敌说着，原本试探性的动作变得愈发放肆，他的太阳只是愣了一下，随后便露出了一幅坦然接受的表情。  
不管每一次他多么肆意妄为，他的罗泰耶都从不会反抗，让人扫兴极了。难敌有时都不明白自己为何会对他产生如此强烈的渴望。  
得到友人的默许后，他沾着美酒的手指迫不及待地探进了自己无比熟悉的禁地，后者紧紧地咬住他的手指，又在他熟练的挑逗中卸下了防御。急切的扩张带来的酸胀与酒精带来的灼痛让太阳之子紧绷着腰身，他环住了难敌的脖颈，默默咽下了所有喘息。  
赤色的发丝扫着难敌的肩膀，他忍不住将另一只手的手指伸进那头长发，迫使他的太阳注视着自己，这样他就能好好看着这张令他刻骨铭心的面孔，欣赏他极力忍耐的表情。  
“看来还是太急了……”  
“不……比起战场上……这不算………………”  
探入禁地的灵蛇放肆地攻击着每一块敏感的位置，而他的太阳也随着腹中的手指每一次弯曲与折叠颤抖着，暗金的眼睛里蒙上了一层薄纱般的水汽。  
难敌将友人的手向下牵引，潜伏在小魔头胯间的野兽已经露出了尖牙利爪，太阳之子用他纤细的手指轻柔地抚慰着不安分的野兽，但这温和的安抚却使他股间的凶兽愈发狂躁，渴望着得到解放。  
小魔头咬住了单薄的战衣，躁动的鼻息喷洒在太阳之子冰冷的胸口，他的太阳解除了身上的战甲，露出玉石般白净的身躯，只剩下一件披风从背后遮挡着二人交缠的身体。在一片雪白中，胸前的绯红就像雪地里落英一样诱人，难敌一口叼住，在周围烙下一圈鲜红的齿印。  
“坐上来。”  
难敌得意地欣赏着自己在挚友身上留下的烙印，股间的凶器难耐地在他下腹磨蹭着，他托着太阳之子的腰，想要等到他的身体做足准备，足以接纳他无止境的欲望，可他显然低估了友人的胆量。  
他的太阳跨坐在自己腿上，正如黑炎战马上那位意气风发的魔将，充满战意的双眼就像是要驯服他腰间的野兽。  
庭院内的夜风吹进灯火通明的宫殿，晃动的烛光下，身披黑袍，赤色长发的枪兵如同一轮闪耀的黑日，即便是堕入无尽的永夜，也难掩其炫目的光芒。  
挺拔的凶器渐渐没入了他的太阳，难敌倚靠在王座的靠背上，炽热的目光贪婪地注视着太阳之子身上美丽而危险的曲线。他的太阳仰着头，极力调整呼吸，漂亮的喉结上下跳动，冬雪般的肌肤仿佛要在爱神的火焰中融化，被汗水沾湿的长发紧贴着他的脖颈和前胸，勾勒出迷人的线条。冷汗顺着他阳炎般的发丝滑下，顺着他天鹅般的脖颈一路落向锁骨，最后一滴一滴落在难敌的腹部，如同夏夜的骤雨，却远远不足以浇灭他躁动的火焰。  
“吾友、等、！——啊————”  
当暖阳般的温度从前端传入他的身体，难敌粗重地喘着气，他再也按捺不住，掐住太阳之子的腰粗暴地按压了下去，他的罗泰耶惊呼着向后仰去，却被他稳稳托住了后背，揽进怀里。  
难以言喻的痛楚与欢愉冲击着太阳之子的脑海，还未得到充分的喘息，难敌的双手钳住了太阳之子紧致的双腿，激烈的挺进就如同浪潮一般一波又一波地盖了过来。  
他紧抱着难敌的脖颈，像是要在激烈的浪涛中寻找一块浮木，每一声压抑后流出的喘息只会让难敌愈发兴致高涨。  
“吾友……”  
“罗泰耶……”  
他苍白的身躯上交织着无数伤疤，难敌似乎总是想要用红色的齿痕掩盖下去，让罂粟般的朱红盖住那如同死亡的惨白。只有当他的太阳染上血色，发出充满爱欲的叫喊，他才会感觉到他的太阳是如此鲜活。  
直到最后连同痛感也变得麻木，太阳之子才得以将友人波浪一般的黑发拢在耳后，仔细端详那双琥珀般的眼睛。  
当自己从幽界醒来的时候，这是他第一眼所见的东西。  
倘若哪天他会彻底消失……那么他唯一的希望便是，在消失之前能看着这双眼睛死去。  
“怎么了，罗泰耶……你在担心什么？”  
难敌仰望着在永夜中闪耀的太阳，头一次感觉到自己竟也有看不透的东西，而这种疑虑在他的太阳吻上双唇的瞬间被一股更加强烈的情感所取代了。  
柔软的舌尖探入了口中，就像自己送上门的猎物，难敌先是不知所措，但很快就欣然接受了这份献祭给自己的礼物，美酒的香醇沁入两人的鼻息，为太阳之子惨白的面孔覆上了一层迷醉的红晕。  
不知是否是因为酒精的催化，最初只是被动地配合着自己每一次挺进，被自己牢牢掌控的神子忽然用右手按住难敌坚实的胸膛，不动声色地夺过了主导权。  
当他的太阳主动扭动起纤细的腰肢向他求爱，这不可言喻的绝景令难敌瞬间失去了所有的理性。太阳之子纤细的手指与波浪般的黑发交织，将友人牢牢抱在怀中。难敌紧贴着他的太阳，狠狠地吮吻着被他蹂躏到红肿的花蕾，仿佛恨不得嵌入他的肋骨里。  
布施的英雄，象城的守护者，婆罗多时代的罗摩，人们仿佛要将他的罗泰耶视作圣人，而唯独在自己面前，他的太阳愿意堕入永夜。  
难敌早已熟悉这具身体从内到外的每一个角落，每一寸肌肤，可那双掠食者一样的眼睛里依旧燃烧着难以熄灭的火焰，仿佛永远得不到满足。琥珀色的眼睛变得血红，那张俊美的面孔也开始产生了微妙的变化，他抬起了太阳之子的右腿，想要撬开更深的位置。  
“呜！——”  
突如其来的刺激让迦尔纳的腰部紧绷，喘息与呻吟也再也无法压抑下去，充满情色的声音在殿堂内回响着，望着敞开的大门以及庭院中心的祭坛，难敌忍不住更加放肆地逼迫骑在自己身上的太阳之子颤抖着喊叫出来，这种玷污圣地的感觉给了难敌说不出的餍足感。  
“啊………………吾友……”  
“我的罗泰耶……”  
在这场激烈的风暴结束后，太阳之子瘫软在友人的颈窝里，乌黑的披风掩盖着他身上的红痕，像是要稍微挽留住这座宫殿最后的那点威严。但王座的新主人却并不急着离开。  
当太阳之子再度苏醒过来，难敌已经蒙上了他的双眼，仿佛是想将太阳拖入自己的黑暗……他的双腿被分开，搭在了王座两侧那两头雄狮雕塑的背上，不用想也知道，他此刻的姿态一定狼狈至极。  
王座上的小魔头借着穹顶镜面的倒影早已将前方的绝景尽收眼底——唯一一件遮羞的披风早已被他扯去，被自己揉乱的红发映得雪白的胴体愈发闪耀，战士矫健的躯体上如今满是自己留下的印记，线条优美的腹部还残留着二人方才交缠时留下的点滴。两人的身体依旧紧密相连，从内到外，他的太阳都被自己牢牢地掌控。  
宫殿的门扉依旧敞着，无声的暗夜之中，似有一双眼睛正怒视着罪魁祸首。自己放肆的举动必然会惹得人神共愤吧？让曾经的神子正对着殿外的祭坛，以如此不堪的姿态与自己交合，没有什么比这更加明目张胆的挑衅了。  
尽管如此，难敌知道他的太阳永远都是这样，不论自己对他多么放肆，脸上都从不会露出一点羞耻的表情。  
或许越是如此，他越想看到那张圣人的面孔在他的掌控中染上情欲的色彩。越是如此，他越想看看究竟自己多过分才会让他的太阳露出堕落或羞涩的表情。可这一次他依旧不能如愿以偿。  
“善敌？”  
太阳之子只是迷茫地呼唤着友人的名字，难敌炽热的呼吸透过火红的发丝从耳后扑来。  
“是我。”  
黑暗中，触觉与听觉被无限放大，有什么东西被滴在了他的腿上，顺着肌肉间的凹陷一路滑向腿间，火辣的触觉近乎要将他点燃。难敌一手用酒杯恶作剧，另一只手则在他的肋骨上游移，似乎又开始检查他身上的伤疤。  
当长茧的手指掠过阎魔之矛刺穿的位置，太阳之子倒吸了一口凉气，所幸那里的伤已经恢复，应该不会留下太明显的痕迹。  
“怎么了？”  
察觉到了友人轻微的颤抖，难敌犹豫了片刻，不安地贴在他冰冷的后背上，太阳之子覆上了他的手背，低声答道：“不必担心……继续吧。”  
如此坦率的回答让难敌脸上居然也开始发烫，他捏住友人的下巴，热切地纠缠着湿润的唇舌，直到那清冷的面孔染上血色也不能满足。  
“罗泰耶……不要瞒着我。任何事都不许瞒着我……”  
在将两片薄唇咬得充血后，难敌一头埋进了雪白的颈窝，大口享用着精雕细琢的锁骨，低沉的呜咽从喉咙里传出，如同一只猛兽在疯狂撕咬一头温顺的鹿。  
他的太阳勾住了他的脖颈，轻声呼喊着友人的名字，美妙的声音在一阵激烈的挺进中变得断断续续……  
“善……敌…………………”  
难敌不怀好意地将罗泰耶的手牵引至小腹前隆起的位置，一个可怕的形状在太阳之子紧致的腹中微微凸起，上蹿下跳地昭示着自己的存在。  
“我在这……”  
他故意让他的太阳按压了一下早已被撑出形状的腹部，一股难以言喻的快意窜上了他颤抖的背脊。  
就在这时，黑暗中的太阳忽然听见有人关上了宫殿的大门。  
难敌似乎对此人的到来并不意外，继续自顾自地从背后肆无忌惮地啃咬着太阳之子如同火翼的蝴蝶骨，仅仅这种将圣人拖入泥潭的感觉就足以让难敌意乱情迷。  
“有人来了……”  
“没关系，罗泰耶……”  
难敌手中的动作并未停下，反而撩拨起他胸前的红点，并且将自己的“战果”炫耀般展示给眼前的人看。即便是再迁就难敌，太阳之子也知道自己现在的模样对其他人而言意味着什么，清冷的脸颊涌上了浅浅的血色。来者的脚步忽然顿了一下，随后又逐渐逼近。他探了探太阳之子的额头，确认没有发烧后长舒一口气。  
“是你……”  
在他继续开口前，来者便含住了那两片薄唇，温润的触感与试探性的吮吸让太阳之子立刻确认了来者的身份，身上紧绷的肌肉放松了许多。  
热烈的亲吻从喉结落下，直到微微隆起的小腹，看似如同冬雪般冰冷的肌肤早已开始发烫，他啃咬了一口鼓起来的部分，耳边传来了太阳之子的颤栗的呼吸，以及难敌餍足的低吟。  
顺着肚脐与腰线滑下，炽热的吐息落向他的腰间，比难敌更加温柔，他小心翼翼地亲吻起友人紧致的双腿，最后猝不及防地含住了腿间那只傲然挺立，近乎要嘶叫起来的野兽。  
“唔……阿修……”  
太阳之子喊出这个名字的时候，来者的呼吸更加粗重了，转而以更加迷乱的吮吻将他所有的话语变为细碎的喘息。被束缚的太阳下意识地向后闪躲，却被难敌一个挺进刺入深处，逼出了一声近乎尖叫的呻吟。  
“啊————！”  
腹中激烈的侵略与前端越发热切的吮吸让太阳之子的脑海陷入一片空白，前端的凶兽也在温床中缴械。黑暗中，他听见了吞咽的声音，紧接着，湿濡的吻落在他的腹部，爱神的化身意犹未尽地清理着散落在他腿间的落雪，细碎的发丝扫过他敏感的肌肤，温热的呼吸让他感到有些发痒。  
难敌才刚刚退出不久，另一个灼热的异物就刺进了才经历过一次洗劫的禁地，撕裂的痛感令昏昏欲睡的太阳之子猛然惊醒。  
他本能地绷紧腿部，却发现双腿被卡在两头雄狮的后背上，难敌火上浇油地锁住了他的肩膀，让他无处可逃，唯有紧紧吸附着腹中情绪高涨的凶器，生理性的泪水从朱红的眼角淌下。  
“疼吗……”  
前方的男子忽然停顿了一下，舔舐着他眼角的泪水，嗓音已经变得有些喑哑，太阳之子摇了摇头，安抚地用鼻尖蹭了一下德罗纳之子滚烫的脸颊，却让他烧得更厉害了。  
“切……你这样让人怎么下得去手啊……”  
“阿修……你不舒服吗？怎么发烧了……”  
“闭嘴吧你个傻瓜！接下来你哭着求我也不会停的！”  
婆罗门战士暴跳如雷的声音让两位友人都不禁发出一阵轻笑，但很快太阳之子就笑不出来了，感觉自己被挑衅的德罗纳之子发起火来有时可比难敌还要张狂，难以压抑的喘息与叫喊回响在宫殿里，所幸大门已经紧闭，这一整夜也不会有别人。  
“唔……原来是生气了吗……”  
“还有力气说话是吧！”  
“哈———啊………你果然……在生气………”  
为了防止他再伤咬自己的嘴唇，难敌将手指伸进了他的齿间，与他的舌尖交缠。另一只手顺着纤细的脚踝一路探向股间，抚慰着中间那只动弹不得的野兽，那头被他驯化的野兽早已习惯了他的触碰，在激烈的爱抚下再次苏醒了过来，仰起头叫嚣着像是在向他发起挑战。  
“不愧是吾友……但这次要慢点才行……”  
难敌取下了他眼睛上红布，紧紧套牢了野兽的脖颈，太阳之子恍惚地睁开眼睛，穹顶的镜面上，亵渎这间殿堂的罪行仍在继续。那原本就交错着无数伤疤的身躯印满了红点，大腿内侧新的印记仍在不断增加。难敌与马嘶健美的背脊布满了细密汗珠，在烛火下闪烁着金色的光芒，如同两头争夺领地的雄狮……  
呜……到底……是谁……  
在他腹中上蹿下跳的怪物……到底是谁……  
太阳之子已经分不清……  
就像他分不清此刻，将自己逼向极限的究竟是极致的痛楚还是极致的欢愉。  
所有的感官都在颤抖着，尖叫着，而唯一可以释放的源头却被两只手同时掌控。粗重的鼻音与灼热的吐息从前后传来，三人的发丝与呼吸紧密地交缠在一起。  
流涎的野兽被扼住咽喉，痛苦不堪，而不断被两位入侵者掠夺的禁地如今想必也一片狼藉……如同绵软的春泥一般任由两头凶狠的猛兽反复蹂躏……  
“猜猜看吧，究竟会是阿修，还是我……”  
半人魔的俱卢王储用尖牙摩挲着太阳之子的耳垂，沙哑的嗓音如同恶魔的耳语，他早已失去了余裕，充满情欲的喘息不停地喷洒在太阳之子的耳后，仿佛随时准备将他啃食殆尽。  
“一起也没关系……不必担心我……”  
“别胡说了，真是让人火大……！”  
在他继续说出什么蠢话之前，德罗纳之子堵住了他的嘴，腹中的凶器突然一下刺得很深，窜遍全身的电流让他浑身紧绷。他的腿根被紧紧掐住，剧烈的挺进让他腰部一软，滚烫的脸颊无力地埋进了马嘶的颈窝里……  
在这最后一击使他陷入昏迷之前，滚烫的热流填满了他的腹部，顺着腿根，被松开的前端也终于得以释放，与另一股喷溅在腿间的暖流交织在一起。  
德罗纳之子默默拿起被丢在一旁的黑色披风，盖住了一片狼藉的双腿。  
“这次是不是太过分了？他从没这么疲惫……”  
难敌一言不发地将他的太阳打横枕在两头雄狮之间，意犹未尽地欣赏着自己在他身上留下的印记。游移的手指却停留在了心脏的位置。阎魔之矛的伤痕早已消失，可他总觉得那一块缺了点什么……  
把疲惫不堪的友人从王座上抱起来的时候，他才发现他的太阳居然这么轻……这似乎又让他想起了不太好的回忆，直到半昏半醒的友人在迷迷糊糊中喊了一声他的名字。  
黑夜还很长……  
只要我还活着……你就永远别想离开我。


End file.
